Better than Blood
by MidnightAlabasterRose
Summary: Five vampires live in the woods outside Lima, Ohio. When Kurt wakes up in the Forrest after a prank pulled by the jocks, he does not expect to be kidnapped and brought to a boy who takes an interest in him. Too bad he isn't exactly human. Vampire! Blaine
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Yay!

This is a Vampire fic. It's rated M for language and future slash.

Hope you enjoy:)

...  
>A curly haired boy stared moodily into the fire place, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair he was currently sitting in. His stomach gave a demanding rumble of hunger, but he ignored the food laid out on coffee table before him. It was night time. None of those foods would satisfy his hunger now.<p>

He sighed and allowed his hazel eyes to close. David and Jeff should have been back by now. They knew he didn't like waiting, even if it was for pitiful animal blood. It would at least quench his thrist. But they were late and he was so hungry that his fangs were pushing into his bottom lip. They would have to face his wrath when they came back. They better have a damn good explination for why they were not back by the alloted time. He would have to send Wes and Nick next time. Actually, that wasn't the best idea either. Those two liked to goof off. It would be best just to go by himself. At least then he could be assured he would get blood.

He let out a growl and glared at the door, waiting for it to open. If they didn't hurry he was going to go out and find them. It wouldn't end well.

It wasn't hard to catch a deer! They had been doing it for months now, ever since they had moved into the woods next to the town of Lima, Ohio. It was a small town, where deaths made front page news. Therefore they could not hunt humans here. It was hard, yes, but they had to stay. It was safe here. Other vampires were hunting for him. They would not think to look here.

His stomach gave another growl. While Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff and adjusted to the change of animal blood, he had not. They were all tempted to drink from humans when they stupidly wandered into the woods, but him more than the others. Sometimes the thrist was unbearable and they attacked a human who was camping in the woods. Bears were blamed and no one was any the wiser.

But it was colder out now, and no one wanted to go camping. So they were stuck with bland animal blood. Oh how he craved the sweet tangy taste of mortal blood. It had been much to long.

The thought of blood made his insides cletch painfully, demanding blood. Angry, Blaine grabbed the empty glass beside him and chucked it at the fireplace, where it shattered.

He heard a chuckle and spun around, glaring at Nick who was standing behind his chair, holding a bottle of beer. "Calm down, Blaine." said Nick, taking a spot on the couch. He held out the bottle to Blaine, who snatched it out of his hands. He took a drink drink, trying to put off the hunger eating at his stomach. "Wes and David are so going to get it, aren't they?"

"They have ten seconds until I go looking from them."

"A count down!" Nick clapped his hands. "Can I do it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yes!" After a quick fist pump Nick began the count down. Blaine locked his eyes on the door. "10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"4..."

"You skipped five." Blaine pointed out.

"Did not!" said Nick.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "I heard you skip it!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nick huffed.

While they were bickering, the door to their cabin opened. A black boy entered, dragging a dead and bloody stag behind him. Blaine and Nick's eyes both lit up at the smell of blood. Wes came in from the kitchen, eyes immediatly drawn to the bloodied animal on the floor.

But other than the smell of animal blood, Blaine smelt something else. Something sweet. "What else do you have?" Blaine demanded, getting off the couch and walking towards his friend. "Where is Jeff?"

David smiled and dropped the stag as if it were nothing. "We've got a surprise. I think you'll really like it. It will make up for us being late. So don't beat the shit out of us yet." He moved aside to let Jeff walk through the door, a boy restrained in his arms.

Blaine's eyes went wide. It was a human in Jeff's arms. One of the most beautiful humans Blaine had ever seen. He had chesnut colored hair that was a bit messy, though it looked like it had been perfect before that. He was pale. So pale Baine would have thought the boy was a vampire if he didn't know better. His eyes were a stunning shade of blueish green, and looked as if they would change colors. Right now they were filled with fear. Tears had left streaks on his face that stopped at the gag around his mouth. He had a button nose that was just adorable. Blaine wanted to kiss that nose and watch the boy's face scrunch up in such a cute way.

Blaine's gaze traveled down and saw that the boy was in nothing but his boxers. Goosebumps covered his long, lean body. He must be freezing. Blaine was tempted to wrap the small boy in his arms so he would stop shivering. He would hold the boy to his chest and tangle their legs together. The boy would cuddle up against his chest and place little kisses to his jaw. They would warm each other.

"What is this about?" snapped Blaine, tearing his eyes away from the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. He glared at his friends. They knew bringing back humans was unacceptable. This was how they would get caught. Against his will his eyes drifted back to the boy, whose eyes were shooting all around the room. He could hear the boy's fast heartbeat from where he stood. For some strange reason he couldn't explain, Blaine wanted to take the boy away from Jeff and comfort him. He shook his head firmly. This was ridiclous.

"We found him in the woods." said Jeff excitedly, shifting the boy in his arms. "He was wandering around, just like this. Before you get mad, Blaine, he was heading into Werewolf territory. If he dies from us it will be much better than dying from those beasts."

The boy looked scared out of his mind at these words. Tears poured faster down his face and faint sobing could be heard from behind the gag. He struggled to get out of Jeff's arms, but the vampire was much stronger than him. Blaine could see the hopelessness filling those blue eyes. He turned his gaze on Blaine, silently begging to be let go.

The thought of hurting this stunning human created a pain in his chest. While the boy's blood smelled so very good, he resisted it. How could they even consider hurting something so incredible?

"Who said we were going to kill him?"

The other vampires in the room looked confused. "But...we haven't had human blood in so long..." mumbled David. "and he won't be missed much, I'm sure. You can't just pass up this opprutunity! Camping season isn't for months! We have a perfectly good human right here to drink from!"

Blaine shot forward until he was inches from David. He was shorter than the boy, but the power and anger he emmited was enough to make anyone cower. "Lay one finger on him and I will rip your throat out." Blaine growled. He looked at the others. "That counts for all of you! I am the leader of this group and what I say goes! Harm him in anyway and I personally toss you into a group of hungry werewolves! I don't care if they kill you or not! Understand?"

They all nodded slowly, too scared of Blaine to ask why he was acting so odd. Blaine couldn't have given them an answer. He turned towards Jeff and stopped right in front of the boy. His elvish like features were even more beautiful this close. Blaine reached out and took the boy's pale face between his thumb and forefinger. The boy flinched violently. Slowly, Blaine removed the gag from around the boy's mouth. His lips were a rosey pink color. They looked so very kissable.

"Are you going to kill me?" the boy whispered, never breaking eye contact with Blaine.

The boy's voice was angelic and made a small smile tug at Blaine's lips. This boy was amazing. "No, angel. It would be a crime to kill someone as beautiful as you." If possible, the boy's got even wider. A tiny blush lit up his face. Everything this boy did just made him more gorgeous. "What is your name?"

The angel looked like he didn't want to answer. Blaine understood why. The poor thing was terrified. He had just been kidnapped by people who talked of killing him and then called him beautiful. He had every right to be hesitant. But Blaine really wanted to know the boy's name. He stroked the soft cheek under his hand soothingly. The skin was like silk. He bet his fangs would slip easily into the delicate pale skin. The boy's blood would be delicious, he could tell.

Blaine quickly banished these thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time. The boy slowly licked his dry lips. Blaine was entranced by the little pink tounge as if swept over those delectable looking lips. It took everything he had not to lean forward and kiss the boy senseless while running his hands up and down that incredible body, so he could grab that lovely little ass in his hands...

Okay, that train of thought wasn't helping things either. Blaine focused again on the boy. "My name is Kurt..." he muttered.

Kurt. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful boy. "My name is Blaine. I will make sure you are safe. But you must rest now, angel." He moved his hand from Kurt's down to his neck. With a gentle push, Kurt went limp in Jeff's arms. Blaine ordered him to put the boy in Blaine's room and then come back so he could have blood.

When all the vampires were surrounding the large animal, Blaine made an annoucment. "We are out of blood bags in the freezer. Tommorrow we must get more. I want this house locked down while we are gone. Kurt must not escape, and nothing better come in here and hurt him."

"What do you plan to do with him, Blaine?" asked Wes.

Blaine really didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted Kurt to stay. Everything else would just have to fall into place later. "We will all find out eventually. Now drink." Blaine pointed to the stag. Instantly the five vampires were on the stag, sinking their fangs in and sucking down the cold blood. The hunger in Blaine's stomach was silenced.

When he pulled away after he had had his fill, Blaine ordered the others to get rid of the body. Without a second glance back Blaine went to his room. He opened the door and saw Kurt lying sprawled out on his bed, chest rising and falling softly and looking beautiful, and smiled.

But then the smile slipped. This was a mistake. Kurt was a human. A freaking human,

Blaine covered his face with his hands. He was so screwed.

...

So what do you think? I thought I'd try out something different. And I've always liked creature fics. Leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions or suggestions. This will be a Multi Chapter fic.

If you want to talk Glee with me, send me a private message. I'll be happy to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Though he told himself that he should leave, Blaine soon found himself lying down on the bed next to Kurt, the sleeping angel. He carded his fingers through the boy's silky hair. Never before had he felt anything so soft. It slipped smoothly through his fingers, like water. There was not one knot to be found. Amazing. Blaine could spend an eternity just doing this.

He examined Kurt's skin, pale as freshly fallen snow. It would look just beautiful covered with little red marks that Blaine could place there. Oh yes, it would look stunning. Espically since it would mark the boy a his own. His Kurt. He liked the sound of that.

As he roved his eyes over Kurt's chest again, how ever, he saw little cuts and ugly brusies on the boy's nearly flawless skin. He grew angry. How dare anyone hurt his precious angel! They would pay dearly for putting such ugly marks on lovely Kurt. He would find out who they were. This would not stand. He bet it was the same people who had stripped Kurt down and left him alone in the woods. His fists tightened in anger. Whoever they were, they would feel his wrath.

First, though, he had to remove the marks. He bent over Kurt and licked at a cut on Kurt's side. The healing power of his spit closed the wound quickly. Perhaps this was a bit odd to do while Kurt was asleep, not to mention creepy, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He had to get the marks off of Kurt's milky skin. The only marks he would have were ones that Blaine had put.

Blaine licked all over Kurt's chest, healing all his wounds. Kurt tasted really good. The vampire could feel the blood flowing just under the places he licked. He longed to sink his fangs in. He bet Kurt's blood would taste so sweet...Blaine moaned at the thought. He felt his fangs come forward as he was licking at Kurt's stomach. His fangs rested lightly on the skin. It would be so simple just to bite down and suck the boy dry.

Blaine shook his head fiercly and pulled away. He couldn't drink from Kurt. No, that would be wrong. He would have to wait until he go to know Kurt better, and then perhaps Kurt would willing give Blaine his blood. Then they could be together forever and Blaine could survive off Kurt's blood and they could kiss and have sex and love each other and then have more sex...

'Whoa, Blaine,' the vampire told himself. 'Relax for a moment. You just met this boy. You can't already be thinking of the future. There most likely won't be one. Kurt is a human. No relationship has ever worked out between a vampire and a human. You're falling for him harder than Romeo fell for Juliet. And you know how that ended. You should just listen to the others. Kill him. Kill him and be done with it. Keeping him will cause you nothing but trouble.'

Blaine moved up so that he was beside Kurt, looking into the boy's face. He could do this. One quick swipe with his nails and the human would be dead. Just as he was rasing his hand to bring it down, Kurt mumbled in his sleep and his nose wrinkled so adorably. He turned and cuddled up to Blaine's side. He let out a small content sigh, tucking his head under Blaine's chin.

Blaine melted at the adorableness of this boy. There was no way he could kill him. No, Kurt was too precious for that. Kurt would stay with him and be happy. It didn't matter that the boy was a human. He would make it work.

He was sure Kurt had friends and family who would worry, but that was something that would be dealt with later. Now he was going to lay here with Kurt and hold the small boy close to him. Blaine wrapped his arms around the human and buried his face in Kurt's hair. His angel smelt so good. Like coffee, roses, and everything wonderful in the world.

Never in all his years had Blaine ever seen anything as beautiful as Kurt. He wanted the boy all to himself. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff would have to accept Kurt's presence in their house, because the boy wasn't leaving.

He would need clothes. That could be attended to after they managed to get those blood bags. He would buy the absoulte best clothes for his Kurt. And perhaps he could pick up a few other things as well...it had been a while since he last had sex. And he could just imagine Kurt writhing in pleasure beneath him as Blaine gripped his hips and pounded into him. Or bouncing up and down on his cock and screaming at the top of his lungs. Or Kurt wearing a tiny pair of bright red panties, tied to the bed, hard and needy from the vibrator shoved up his tight little ass, waiting for Blaine.

Blaine shoved these thoughts away. Now was not the time to get hard. His angel was obviously a virgin and wouldn't be ready for that kind of thing yet. The smell of his purity was delicious. But hopefully as Kurt got to know him and he Kurt, they could progress to that stage. Sure, it would be hard holding back when Kurt looked so absoulety gorgeous. However, Blaine could managed it if it meant he would get to be with Kurt.

Smiling, he let his eyes close. He wasn't used to sleeping at night. But the blood drive was in the morning, so that meant they would have to go out during the day. He needed as much rest as he could get. And if he slept now, he would get to lie next to Kurt for a couple of hours. Oh yes, that sounded heavenly.

Kurt may just be a human, but he was Blaine's human now. And everybody had better learn that quickly. Nobody was going to harm a single hair on the boy's precious head. He would take care of his Kurt for the rest of enernity. His Kurt. Yes, he defintely liked the sound of that.

_

Blue eyes opened bearily. They scanned the unfamiliar room with a squinted and sleep fogged gaze. Finally realizing he had no idea where he was, the owner of the eyes shot up off the bed fearfully. Kurt Hummel had many thoughts running through his mind at that moment. Had he been kidnapped? Where was he? Who had brought him here?

The blanket that had been covering him slid into his lap and Kurt noticed that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He panicked. Had he been...? But, no, he didn't feel any pain. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't keen on being raped by some boys who lived in the middle of the woods.

Kurt let his eyes fall close and forced himself to think. What had happened? Ah, yes. He remembered now. It was all those stupid neanderthals faults. They decided, surprise surprise, to play a prank on the gay kid.  
>They had waited for him outside of the school near his car and ambushed him. They made sure to get a few good kicks in before dragging him to his feet and pressing a cloth to his mouth. He had passed out and woken up deep in the woods, stripped down to his boxers with the word 'fag' painted on his chest. Luckily he had found a puddle to wash the paint off. After that he had stumbled around. Those idiots had taken his phone as well. He didn't even want to know what they had done with his clothes. His poor babies.<p>

He'd ached all over, but trudged on. He figured if he kept going in a straight line he would get out of the woods eventually and then be able to find someone who could help him.

Those damn jocks should get arrested. Their homophobia had gone to far this time. He could have died or something. But rather than that he had been kidnapped. He had been resting against a tree when two boys about his own age popped up from no where and grabbed him. His struggles had been in vain, as the boys were much stronger than him. He had been forced to walk forward all the way to the cabin he assumed he was now in.

The boys who had kidnapped him were obviously crazy. They had talked of werewolves as if they actually exsisted. And they had argued over killing him or not, while all the while there was a bloody deer on the floor.

All the boys had seemed admat about killing him except one. The curly haired boy who seemed to be the leader had been against it. Kurt supposed he should have been happy, but the way the boy had been looking at him creeped him out. And what he had said didn't help the feeling either. Though, Kurt had to admit that he liked being called beautiful.

The curly haired boy was gorgeous. He had lovely mocha skin and well-muscled arms. He was shorter than Kurt, but still very intimidating. His hazel eyes seemed to bore into your very soul. Stubble cover his strong jaw, and gave him a scruffy look that, if Kurt hadn't been so scared, would have made him swoon like a teenage girl. The vey definition of dream boy had been in front of Kurt, yet he was still freaked. What did the boy want with him?

Kurt decided it was time for some answers. He slipped out of bed, stretching the soreness from his limbs. He looked around the room. It was cozy. Very log cabin like. There was a crackling fire place that warmed the room, with a solitary plush chair in front of it. The floors were wood, as were the walls. The bed he had recently vacated was pitch black in color, covered in a very light and soft material.

Spotting a closet, Kurt walked over to it. He might as well put some clothes on before he went exploring. He had seen a window in the room, but wasn't stupid enough to think it would open. The boys that had brought him here weren't idiots. He knew that much. Until he determined their level of sanity he was going to have to be careful.

The closet was filled with clothes that were much too big for him. They ranged from leather jackets to sweater vests. He snagged a reasonable looking white dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that were only a bit too short. The only shoes that looked like they could fit him were these big black military looking boots. He slipped them on. They were a bit loose, but would have to do.

He inspected himself in the mirror, fixing his hair slightly. He wished he could do something about his red rimmed eyes. He looked so ugly when he cried.

Kurt exited the closet and headed over to the door. He wondered if the boys he had seen last night were waiting for him to get up. It was a very real possiblity. He still had no idea what they planned to do with him.

Quietly as he could with huge chunky boots on, Kurt walked down the hall, memorizing the layout of the house. Loud voices, screams, and music reached his ears. A million different horrible senerios that could have caused those sounds ran through Kurt's mind. What he wasn't expecting when he turned the corner, was to see a boy with black hair standing in front of a large tv with a game controller in his hands, jumping up and down while yelling at the screen. "Die, zombies, die!" He pressed the button furiously, his tongue poking out of his teeth. "Heal yourself! I'm getting attacked by a freaking zombie, I can't help you right now! The health pack is right there! Pick up your arm and drag youself over there!" On the screen, a fat zombie that was spewing vomit attacked the boy's player and he fell. He pushed the button as hard as he could, but despite his best efforts blood splattered on the screen and the words 'Game Over' flashed in red letters. The boy pouted and shook his fist at the tv. "You better watch out zombies, next time you are going down, vampire style!"

Kurt couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled out of his mouth. If this boy was a deranged kidnapper, he sure didn't act like it.

The boy instantly froze and before Kurt could even blink, he was being pinned to the wall by his shoulders. The boy's eyes were dark and his mouth was pulled into a snarl. His teeth were gleaming white, and Kurt's gaze instantly locked on two very sharp, very noticeable canines.

The boy examined him for just a moment, and then released him. This all happened so fast that it may not have happened at all. "Oh, it's just you. Sorry about that. I forgot you were here." The boy took a seat in a bean bag chair and continued playing his game.

Kurt tried to calm his frantically beating heart. Maybe he should'nt be so quick to judge. He swallowed and straightened his clothes. He had come in here for answers, and he sure as hell was going to get them. He would not be intimidated. He dealt with bullies bigger than this boy everyday. "Who are you?" he demanded, making sure to keep a reasonable distance.

"My names's Nick." the boy said without taking his eyes off the game.

"Where are the others?" Kurt distinctly remembered that five boys had been present last night.

"They went out. Should be back anytime now." The boy glanced back at him for a second. "Are you hungry? There's some food in the kitchen. You can chill, I suppose." Nick gave a small shrug and returned to his game.

Kurt frowned. This wasn't making any sense. These boys had kidnapped him. Shouldn't he be locked up somewhere, or starved, or raped by now? Yet this boy was treating him nicely and asking if he was hingry, offering him food. Sure, the boy was around his age, but kidnappers were kidnappers!

"Why am I here? Why did you guys take me from the woods?" Kurt put on his trade mark bitch face and crossed his arms.

Nick chuckled. "I believe Blaine is smitten. I found him cuddling with you last night and smiling. Smiling! I didn't think Blaine was capable of such a thing. David and Jeff wanted to drink from you, but Blaine thinks your hot or something. I care for the guy, but keeping a human will cause nothing but trouble. Just wait till Sebastian finds out. All hell will break lose."

Very few thinks that Nick had said made sense to Kurt. He put together what information he had and made a stab at it. "So what your saying is that I'm still alive becaue this guy named Blaine is attracted to me? And what do you mean 'drink from' ? Are you guys cannibls or something?" If that was the case than Kurt was gone. He was going to find a way to escape anyway, but if he was in a house full of cannibals, then he was breaking a window and jumping out.

Nick scoffed. "Cannibals? Please. We're not savages. Just vampires."

Kurt was getting tired of the lack of eye contact with the other boy. It was rather rude. And this vampire crap was pissing him off. "Of course you're a vampire." he said sarcastically. "Did I tell you that I'm a pixie? Yeah, I have wings and I fly around throwing pixie dust at people."

"Blaine always had a thing for pixies. They used to be in the forrest in the last place we lived. He hung around them all the time. He was so sad when we had to leave."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy. How far into this delousion was he? "I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't. Blaine really did like those pixies." Before Kurt could open his mouth to ask that this boy start making some sense, Nick sighed and paused his game. He finally turned and faced Kurt, laying his remote control on the floor. "Listen, I'm not the reason you're hear. You're going to have to talk to Blaine. He's the boss and the rest of us play follow the leader. He's one of my best friends, but he could tear me to shreds in three seconds flat. Blaine's been protecting us, so we don't really question him." Nick ran a hand through his hair. "We're all rather tired at the moment. We've been running around for awhile. We pissed off the wrong people, that's for sure. Blaine's just...rather lonely, I suppose. He has us but it's not the same thing. I don't know what he hopes to achieve by keeping you here, but I can assure you that he won't hurt you in anyway. Blaine's not like that."

Nick turned to face the screen again. "Just go do whatever you want. You can even play this with me if you want. But if you try to escape I'll have to stop you. Blaine's orders. Just chill until he gets back, okay?"

Kurt knew this was the end of the conversation. And while he wanted to rant and yell until he was red in the face about how he didn't want to say here, and he just wanted to go back home to his fashionable wardobe and 'Wicked' posters. But he was senseable enough to know it would be futile. He would just have to wait till this msyterious Blaine person came back. Then he would get his answers.

Even thought Kurt didn't want to admit it, he was sort f glad he wasn't stumbling through the woods at the momment. He had slept in a bed and not on the cold ground. Not that he liked getting kidnapped, but so far nothing bad had happened. He wasn't letting his guard down or anything, he was still on the alert, however he learned Nick was good to his word. The second he tried to force open the front door, or pry open the window, he was there in an instant, shooing him away. Kurt Hummel did not like to be shooed.

He visited the kitchen to breifly grab a Fiji water (he was surprised the boys had them), and then returned to his room. A quick search of the rom revealed no phone or means of escape. As he was looking under the bed, he located a huge stack of Vogue magizines and promptley jumped up and down excitedly while clutching them to his chest. At least he wouldn't be bored out of his mind.

The better part of an hour was spent flipping idily through the pages, his legs crossed at the ankle behind him. They were issues he had read before, but were interesting none the less. So this Blaine boy liked Vogue? At least his kidnapper had a sense of fashion. Still didn't make up for the fact he thought he was a vampire, though.

After another half an hour and still no sign of the other boys, Kurt felt his eyes begin to droop. He had been very tired lately, as he had gotten little sleep over the last couple of days. Shaking his head, Kurt again focused on the page in front of him. Ten seconds later he began to drift off again. Before he knew it, he was out, just as the front door was opened with a loud bang.

...

The four other vampires came inside, arms full to the brusting with blood bags. Three of them were talking animatedly to each other out the recent job they had just managed to complete. This blood would last them for at least a whole month!

The fourth boy was too distracted to bask in thier victory. Blaine dropped the bags on the counter for the other boys to put away. He quickly located Nick, who seemed to be waiting for him. "Did he wake?" Blaine asked.

"For a while. He tried to escape, but I stopped him. I think he's in your room now. He seemed tired." Nick pushed past him to go into the kitchen. "He hasn't eaten yet. Only had some water."

As quick as possible, Blaine went to his room and opened the door slowly, so he didn't scare his human too badly. A look inside proved this wasn't necessarcy. Blaine smiled adoraingly at the boy on the bed. Kurt had fallen asleep while reading magizines. His cheek was sticking to one of the pages and his mouth was slightly parted. He was wearing some of Blaine's clothes, which made Blaine very, very happy. Kurt still needed his own clothes, though. He was happy to see that his angel had a sense of style.

Blaine walked calmly over to Kurt and took a moment to bask in the boy's beauty. He was very lithe and small, like the pixies Blaine used to know. His angel was small, but that was perfect. It made it so that Blaine would be able to hold the boy in his arms and protect him from the cruel world.

He went over to the sleeping boy an gently brush the hair from his forehead. Blaine leaned down and kissed the newly revealed skin. Kurt mumbled a bit in his sleep, turning over so that his cheek unstuck from the magizine. Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder, wanting to wake the boy. "Wake up, angel." he whispered into the small boy's ear. "I want to talk to you."

Kurt cracked his eyes open just barely. Blaine could see a sliver of the stunning blue color underneath those porcelin lids. "Wha...?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's me, angel." Blaine got down on his knees so he was level with his boy. "I want you to wake up so we can go eat together. And then we can go shopping for some new clothes for you."

Kurt squinted at him. "...clothes?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the pale skin. "Yes, angel. Any clothes you want. But you have to wake up so we can eat first." Blaine could tell that Kurt wasn't totally there yet, so he said the words slowly.

Kurt closed his eyes and buried his face in the sheets. "M'tried..." was the muffled reply.

The vampire understood. Kurt could have been in the woods for hours before David and Jeff found him. He wanted his precious boy to be well rested. "That's okay, angel. You just rest. I'll wake you up in an hour or so." Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt an Eskimo kiss and stood to leave. As he turned, he saw his four vampire friends standing in the hall outside the room.

David and Wes took a step forward. Blaine let out a groan when he saw the Wes was softly hitting his palm with his gavel. That never meant anything good.

"Blaine, I think we should have a little talk about this human business..."

...

I won't be able to update anything for a while since I have this Romeo and Juilet project in English class (I don't know why everyone likes that play so much. I didn't think that was a good love story. Am I the only one who thinks this?) Anyway, I'll try my best. The projet is due next Thrusday, so I have to start soon. I'm such a procastinator. (I"m sure I spelt that wrong)

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for this story, let me know.

Take note that this whole chapter was written on a tablet that doesn't have spell check. I've gone through it a few times, but I can't catch everything.

Blaine is a bit OCC as you can see. I hope that is not a problem.

Is anyone else going to explode for lack of Glee? They aren't even playing reruns!

Also, I think Sebastian's sudden transformation on the last episode was a load of crap. Maybe that's just me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want with him, Blaine?"

The vampires were in the meeting room, which was really just the study, four of them staring angerily at the fifth. Blaine had his arms crossed over his chest and was refusing to be intimidated by his friend's looks.

"I just want him." he growled. He didn't need to explain his actions to his friends.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Wes asked, his fingers wrapped tightly around his gavel. "You know how serious this is. He is a human, Blaine. A human! This is very, very dangerous. What if Sebastian realizes he is here?" Wes flinched as a new thought entered his mind. He lowered his voice to a whisper, but the vampires had no trouble hearing. "What if Jeremiah finds us? Do you think he will leave Kurt alone? You know he loves boys like him. You know what he would do to him, to hurt you and also because he wants to..."

Blaine shot up out of his seat and stood threateningly over Wes. Wes shrunk away slightly. There was no question that Blaine was the most powerful vampire in the group, and it was not wise to anger him. "Don't you dare mention that monster." he hissed. "I've worked for months to make sure he won't find us, and it's going perfectly. He doesn't know where we are, so he won't find us. He won't lay one slimy, disgusting, perverted finger on Kurt. I will protect him."

David decided to intervene before Blaine made Wes pee himself. "Blaine, you have to think rationally. There is and always has been the possibilty that Jeremiah would find us." Blaine spun around to glare at David, who held up his hands defensively. " I'm not denying that you've done an excellent job in hiding us from him. But the odds are against us. The chance that he will find out where we are located grows stronger each day. And if he does the human will be in great danger. He won't just kill him. That is not how Jeremiah works. He will take the human from you, and there is no telling what he will do to him. We can't drag an innocent into our problems. You have no reason for keeping him here."

"I'm keeping him here because I want him here! Jerermiah will not touch him! He is mine and he's not going anywhere!" Blaine stromed out the door and back into his room. Kurt was still there, sleeping peacefully. He lowered himself down onto the bed and wrapped the boy comfortably in his arms.

He tried not to think of it, but now that the boys had brought up Jeremiah, the man wouldn't leave his head. David and Wes were right of course. Jeremiah loved pretty boys like Kurt. Small, innocent, delicate, beautiful. Blaine held Kurt closer and shut his eyes tightly as he thought of what that monster would do to his angel if he ever got his evil hands on him. He couldn't bear thinking about it. If those things ever happened to lovely little Kurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The other vampires were in the doorway again, looking at him with worry filled eyes. "What about his family, Blaine?" Nick pointed out. "They'll come looking for him."

"I've already dealt with them." Blaine said carelessly, wanting his friends to leave him and his angel alone. "I looked up schools in the area and found which one Kurt attended. His last name is Hummel, and once I learned that I found his facebook. His dad owns a tire shop so I called there on a disposible phone, told him I had his son, and sent the police on a wild goose chase. The information they recieved will never lead them here."

To say that the other boys were shocked would be an understatement. They only really had one question.

"Why?"

Blaine did not look at them and instead turned Kurt's beautiful face towards him so that he could stare for as long as he desired. He stroked his angel's soft cheek, loving the silky smooth skin.

Why? Now that was a good question. Why had he gone through all that just to make sure nobody would come to take Kurt away from him? Was it because he was unbelievably lonely? Perhaps. For a long time he had craved a romantic relationship, something neither David, Wes, Nick, or Jeff could provide. They moved around too much to get involved with a human. And it was also very risky to interact with humans in any place they stayed, given that Jeremiah had other vampires constantly on the lookout for them.

It was more than that. He had some not so clean motives as well. He had sex with Sebastian when he came around at random times during the month, and then for his monthly visit after full moon to check on them, as was the agreement between the two creatures inhabiting the woods to make sure the other wasn't doing anything suspcious. They kept an eye on each other. But he hated Sebastian, and it was angry sex, rough and pointless. Just a way to get off. Lately he hasn't been in the mood, which Sebastian didn't like.

Sebastian was an unmated Alpha werewolf, and he claimed that he didn't do mates. But not having a mate made him unbelievably horny, so he slept around a lot. He was good looking and didn't get rejected. When Blaine said he wasn't in the mood, Sebastian was understandably confused. He was always in the mood, and didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to sleep with him. But he didn't dwell on it too much. It wasn't like he was short on partners.

While sex with Sebastian was pretty amazing, as it was a constant battle for dominace, Blaine wanted something different. He wanted gentle touches, soft kisses, slow love making. He wanted Kurt laid out under him, his hair in a mess, naked and flushed a beautiful pink color, looking up at him with love in his eyes and absoulte trust. With Sebastian it was always harsh kisses and biting, trying to force one under the other, rough fucking and bruises afterwards.

He knew Kurt would want gentle sex. He would blush and hesitantly spread his legs, barring all to Blaine, giving himself over to him. Blaine would lean forward as he was thrusting into Kurt's tight, warm heat and whisper in the boy's ear how much he loved him, and how beautiful he was.

And he wanted cuddles on the couch, sneaky kisses while watching movies, inside jokes that nobody else would get.

He wanted Kurt.

"Because I want him to stay here with me. And if it all falls through I promise I will let him go. Just let me try."

The boys glanced at each other, wordlessly coming to an agreement. Wes sighed. "We will give you a chance, Blaine, but only because you are our friend. You will have to deal with whatever concequences come with harboring a human. Just make sure this is what you want."

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's soft hair, listening to the little sigh of contentment that passed Kurt's rose petal lips. "This is what I want. There is no doubt in my mind."

"Very well," Wes hit his gavel against his hand, signaling finality. "The matter is closed. Just remember, Blaine, that the human is your responsiblity. Expect no help from us when this all backfires on you."

With that they finally left him and his angel alone. Blaine made himself comfortable and adjusted Kurt so they were lying next to each other.

He wasn't sure what he would do. Everything the boys had said were absoultely true. He did not now what he would do when Sebastian arrived. He did not now what he would do when the police realized the information he had been given was fake.

But he couldn't worry about that now. Now he just wanted to cuddle with his angel and forget about everything else. He placed a tiny kiss on Kurt's slightly parted lips. He hoped he would never have to let go of his precious Kurt.

He would defend him for as long as he could. And there was no way in any sort of hell Jeremiah would hurt his Kurt.

OoO

When Kurt woke up and saw a pair of intense hazel eyes boring into his, he couldn't stop the scream that erupted from his throat. He scrambled back on the bed, shaking from shock. Instantly Blaine had his arms wrapped around him, cooing and trying to calm him. "Shhhh, Angel." he soothed. "I am sorry I startled you. I did not mean to." He placed a small kiss in Kurt's hair.

Kurt regained himself soon enough and tried to push the boy away. He might as well have tried to push a brick wall. Blaine had him trapped securely in his arms and was nuzzling his neck. "Let me go." Kurt demanded, leaning his neck away from Blaine.

"Are you hungry, angel?" Blaine asked, moving his hand to Kurt's belly and rubbing small circles. "You haven't eaten anything and I'm concerned."

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away. "I'm not hungry." he insisted.

His stomach chose that moment to let out a horribly loud growl.

"Nonsense," Blaine scooped him up in his arms like he was nothing, smiling at the adorable squeak his angel let out. "I will feed you, love."

Kurt was carried rather reluctently out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where the other boys were gathered around, digging into a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies and acting like regular teenage boys and not crazy kidnappers. In fact, the only thing weird about the scene was that when they dipped their cookies into their cups the cookies came away soaked in something red instead of the usual milk.

They all fell silent when Blaine entered as if by some unspoken command. Kurt was placed in one of the seats, where he tried to look as small as possible. All the boys were staring at him and he didn't like that.

Soon after a sandwich was placed in front of him, along with a glass of water. Without questioning it, Kurt instantly dug in. Gaga, he was starving. And he didn't bother taking small bites and being polite like he normally would. He wasn't looking to impress these boys.

The last bite was devoured and his stomach was satisfied. He took his time draining the glass of water, aware of Blaine's eyes on him; the other boys had gone back to talking. Finished with his meal, Kurt looked up and fixed the table with one of his famous glares. He smirked inside when he saw them look a little uneasy.

"I want answers." He said. "I want to know why I am here and who the hell you guys are. I'm not going to sit here like a good little captive and be oblivious. You better tell me what I want to know, now."

The boys looked at one another, as if judging who should answer. Kurt's patience was wearing thin. He had recieved zero answers since his arrival. Well, zero that were real answers. The vampire crap didn't count.

Blaine reached out and placed his hand on top of Kurt's and held it there when Kurt tried to move it away. "Love, let us move to the living room and we will answer your questions. It is more comfortable there." Without even waiting for Kurt to agree, Blaine took the boy into his arms and carried him to said room. The other boys followed obeidently.

Blaine sat on the end of the couch, leaning against the armest and placing Kurt in his lap. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's wasit to keep his struggling angel in place and placed his face against his angel's pale neck where he nuzzled slightly. He loved Kurt's neck.

He motioned with his other hand for Wes to speak. Wes was always the best at answering questions and talking out of all of them. The other boys took seats around the room and looked akward.

The asian boy looked Kurt in the eye carefully and began his explination. "We are vampires."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not this again. I asked for the truth, not escaped mental patient talk!"

"But, Angel..." Blaine whispered softly, his lips ghosting over Kurt's skin. "We are vampires. It is true."

"Can you please cut the crap? I just want answers. If you choose to keep me here, it's the least you can do."

"Show him, Jeff." Blaine ordered.

A tall blonde boy stepped foward and glanced around to make sure he had the heads up. Wes nodded. In a flash Jeff was inches from Kurt's face, fangs extended past his lip and eyes a blood red. His features were transformed into an ugly snarl.

Kurt screamed quite loudly and tried to hide in Blaine's chest. Then he realized that Blaine too was a vampire. He clawed and tore at Blaine's arms around him. Vampires! Real fucking vampires! Blood sucking murdering vampires! Vampires weren't supposed to be real! He must be hallucinating. Maybe his dad was right about all the hairspray he used. Obviously all the chemicals had messed with his brain.

Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's mouth, silencing the constant stream of curses and undiginifed terrified whimpers. His other arm was used to hold Kurt tight in place. "Angel, calm down..." Blaine turned Kurt's face towards him. "We will not hurt you. You are safe here."

Kurt didn't hear Blaine's words. He only saw the sharp white fangs nestled inside the curly haired boy's mouth. His breathing started to get panicky. Oh Gaga, he was going to hypervenilate!

"Angel, please. I am sorry for startling you like that. Just breathe..." He removed the hand.

He took a few deep breathes and managed to regain himself a bit. He looked down at Blaine's arms and winced at the deep scratch marks marring the skin there. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "Vampires aren't real..." he mumbled to himself firmly. "I'm going crazy...that last locker slam must have given me a concussion...I'm going to wake up any moment and all of this will go away..."

The other boys saw Blaine's eyes sadden at this. "Love, if you are determined to believe all this is not real then it would not hurt you to at least listen to us and hear our story."

Kurt considered this. As this was all a dream it wouldn't hurt, he supposed, to just hear these guys out. He relaxed into Blaine's chest and allowed the boy to nuzzle his cheek. Only in his dreams would a boy as hot as Blaine be interested in him. "Fine, say whatever you want. Wait till I tell Mercedes about this dream. A cabin full of hot vampires boys! I knew I shouldn't have let Rachel force me to watch Twilight..."

Again, it was clear to see how much these words were hurting Blaine. The vampire pulled back from his boy and laid his head against the back of the couch. His angel thought none of this was real. How was he supposed to get Kurt to love him if the boy thought it was all a dream?

He grew angry. Why couldn't Kurt see that this was real? How dare he call Blaine's love for him fake? Blaine flipped them over, pinning the boy beneath him by his wrists. He stared deep into those stunning blue eyes, growling, his fags extended and dripping with drool. He shook the boy harshly, watching the boy's head hit against the couch again and again. "Why won't you believe us? We are vampires! This is real!" He was so frustrated and sad. Was he an idiot to wish for this angel to love him? Was he not worthy enough?

Kurt's eyes were wide with fear. It was getting harder and harder to dismiss all of this as a fantasy that his mind had worked up. What was that thing you had to do to wake up from a dream? Pinch yourself? He did just that, but the scary image of vampire Blaine did not disappear. "B-but vampires aren't real..." he stuttered uselessly.

"I am real!" Blaine yelled, his face very close to Kurt's. This close, Kurt could see that there was a red liquid welling up in Blaine's eyes. Was he about to...cry? The grip on his shoulders tightened as Blaine slammed his mouth against Kurt's. The brunette was too shocked to do much more than lay there as his mouth was attacked.

Blaine kissed those plump, soft lips desperetely, wanting to convey how much he wanted Kurt. How much he needed him. Kissing this angel felt so...right. This was perfect. Surely Kurt could tell how incredible this kiss was? Surely he could see the fireworks going off in Blaine's head? Blaine put his hand against Kurt's head, holding it firmly as the boy tried to pull away. Why wasn't Kurt seeing how amazing this kiss was? Why wasn't he enjoying it?

Kurt was saved from the kissing vampire by Nick and Jeff, who had to pry Blaine away from his body. The curly haired boy steadied himself and stared at Kurt, whose eyes were wide with shock and fear. He was curled up in the corner of the couch, looking like he wanted to disappear. It hurt his heart to see his angel like this; fearful of him and near tears. With an angry growl that sounded more like a choked sob, Blaine left the room, his fists clentched tightly at his sides. They heard the front door slam shut.

Jeff moved forward, asking if Kurt was alright. Kurt looked at the boys in the rooms disbelievingly. "This isn't a dream, is it?" As one the boys shook their heads. Kurt gave a sad sort of laugh. "Vampires..." he whispered, shaking his head.

"I know this is a lot to take in," said David calmly. "But rest assured we will not harm you. Blaine would skin us alive if we so much as tried." Nick had left and now returned with a glass of water. He handed it to Kurt, who thanked him and took a shaky sip. "Let us tell you how we became what we are. Perhaps it will help you understand us better a come to terms with what you have recently learned."

Kurt motioned with his hand for them to continue. It wouldn't hurt to get to know these boys. If he was going to remain here under order of Blaine, he should learn as much as he could and use it to his advantage when he tried to escape. Vampires had weaknesses, right?

Wes took it upon himself to tell their tale. "All of us," He said, gesturing to the group. "Used to be part of an acappella group at our old private school Dalton Acadmey."

"Like a glee club?" Kurt asked, his interest perked. Now this was something he could relate to.

Wes smiled. "Exactly. We were one of the best Glee clubs, actually. We performed everywhere from gap stores to amusement parks when we weren't getting ready for a competition. The five of us were part of the council, and sort of watched over and kept order of the group. We were well on our way to Nationals when it happened."

"When you boys were turned into vampires?"

"Yes..." Wes was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "We had just won Nationals, beating out two other equally talented groups. If it wasn't for Blaine we probably would have lost. He has the most amazing voice. He was the lead." he glanced at the place Blaine had gone. "Anyway, we were celebrating out victory in the changing rooms, when this man named Jeremiah approached us. We had seen him at a few of our other performances, and we assumed he was just a fan. He asked if he could talk to us, since we were the leaders. He claimed he was thinking of hiring us to perform at where he worked. We jumped at the chance to possibly get hired. So we allowed him to take the five of us out to dinner to talk business." He shook his head. "It was the stupidest desicion we've ever made. He paid for everything and asked us lots of questions about ourselves. Afterwards, when we were about to say goodbye, he and some friends of his...they..."

Nick took over when Wes couldn't continue. "They beat the living crap out of us, which is no easy feat given that Blaine was a part of Fight Club. We later learned they were vampires when they took us to Jeremiah's manor. We believed it just as much as you do until, of course, we were turned. It wasn't a choice. Jeremiah and his minions drank from us until we were on the very brink of death and then asked if we wanted to live. We said yes, and were immedatily turned. Damn jerk..."

"What did he want with you?"

"Hell if I know. A whole ton of things, I suppose. Sometimes he made us steal things or sing for money or kill his enemies. Other times he had us bring him humans to drink from. Mostly pretty boys like you." Nick pointed at Kurt. "He took them to his room and we never saw them again. He was a horrible, evil man. We were like slaves. Sometimes he even made us...he made us..."

David's turn. "He made us do him sexual favors." Kurt had no idea how David was saying this so calmly. The boy didn't express many emotions. "Not too often, since he had other boys to play with. But occasionally he would take one of us. Most of the time, it was Blaine...Jeremiah seemed to really like him."

"Is..." Kurt stopped, wondering if what he wanted to ask was going to ofend them. "Is that what made him...you know..."

"I think so. I'm not sure what Jeremiah did to him, or had him do, but whatever it was it changed him immensely. He used to be so much happier. He sang and joked and jumped on furniture." All the boys laughed at that. "He was like...like an excited puppy. But ever since the first day at Jeremiah's he's changed. He pulls away from us, and more often than not he disappears for days on end without any notice. He's more bossy and cold. He shut down. The Blaine we knew isn't here anymore. No matter how hard we've tried we can't bring him back."

Kurt felt bad about judging Blaine. He could tell how much these boys cared about Blaine. "How did you guys escape from Jeremiah?"

"Blaine managed it. He distracted Jeremiah long enough for us to set the plan in action." David sighed. "Jeremiah didn't like that very much. When we got away we had to wait for Blaine at the place we had agreed to meet. We waited there for three days until Blaine finally managed to get away. He came to us barely alive. Even with vampire healing it took weeks for him to fully heal. Ever since then he's thought of nothing more then making sure Jeremiah doesn't find us. No easy feat, given that Jeremiah has his little minions constantly looking for us. Blaine has been moving us unendingly over the past couple of months, trying to keep us safe. He's a great leader though, despite his faults."

"So what does he want with me? Why am I here?"

David shrugged. "I have no idea. I think it's because he's lonely. He...he needs some one. I think he wants to feel in control for once. He can't determine when Jeremiah will find us. He can't control that. He may just to care for somebody like he never got the chance to do. Blaine loves us, but it's not the same."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the calm boy. He still didn't really understand his purpose here.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend to know what goes through Blaine's head. I don't understand half the things he does."

"Ain't that the truth," chuckled Nick, bumping fists with Jeff. "Blaine is bonkers."

Wes sent them a warning look.

"You will have to ask him." David continued. "The only thing I can promise you is that Blaine will never harm you in anyway. I know that is hard to believe, what with his little performance before he left, but it's true. When Blaine cares about someone, he takes care of them."

"He doesn't even know me. I've said about five words to him this entire time! He has no right to keep me here!" Kurt huffed and crossed his arms, burying himself into the couch. His dad was probably going to have a heart attack from the stress, the New Directions would be too worried about him to focus on competitions so there went the glee club, and some curly haired vampire was currently perving on him and keeping him locked in this damned cabin. And while the thought that some cute guy actually liked him made his heat flutter uncontrollably (come on, Blaine was hot, even he could admit that), he couldn't fully appericate it. Everything he had known had been ripped away from him. Apparenty vampires were real now!

But the worst part of all this? He didn't have his clothes. Now, that may sound like an odd thing to complain about at that certain moment in time, but Kurt's clothes were his safe haven. When he got bullied, or when he was feeling insecure, he could go home and plan out an outfit for the next day. It calmed him and gave him time to think. His wished he had his closet full of clothes now so he could just bury himself in it and never return. He hated being in other people's clothes.

"Kurt, is it?" said Jeff, finally speaking up. "If it was up to us, we'd let you go. But it's not. What Blaine says goes. Just give him a chance. I'm sure he'll realize soon enough that keeping a human here is a huge mistake and he'll let you go." He glanced down at his watch. "We're late. They will be waiting for us by now." He motioned for the others to follow him. "Talk to him when he returns. We have no control over if he lets you go or not. This house is secured, so you won't be able to escape. I'm sorry." the blonde haired boy did look legititmatily sorry. "Eat whatever you want, do whatever you want. Except leave. You can't do that. I think Blaine has something planned for you." The vampires walked out of the room. Kurt heard the front door open and the boys leaving. Nick popped his head in the room at the last minute to give Kurt one last warning. "If anyone knocks on the door, you hide, understand? Blaine doesn't knock."

With those final words the were all gone. Kurt got up and tried the door. It was locked. Same as the windows. Without anyone to watch him, Kurt decided this was the perfect moment to search the house for something useful. What would vampires keep in their houses? Dead bodies? None of those as far as he could tell. Blood bags? He found those in the freezer, right alongside an oddly high number of Hot Pockets. The cabinets were full of snacks and bottles of sunscreen.

The windows were the same as the door and there was no back exit. The boys rooms were just what you would expect of teenage boys, all except Blaine's. They were messy, unoriginazed, and it was seriously messing with Kurt's need for order. He took it upon himself to fix it. In no time at all the rooms were perfectly clean and spotless. Besides choosing clothes, cleaning also helped Kurt relieve stress and think.

There were no photos, nothing really personal. It must have been because they moved around so much. They had laptops, but they were secured by passwords. And given that Kurt knew next to nothing about these boys, he couldn't even guess. If the boys had cellphones, they must have taken them.

Finally admitting defeat, Kurt made himself a huge bowl of grapes and found a comfortable spot on the couch. The News station was deviod of any missing child reports, which worried Kurt. Did his dad know he was gone? Maybe he thought he was with Mercedes or something. No, Burt would have suspected something when he didn't call. Kurt always called. He frowned. This didn't make any sense. Maybe it just hadn't aired yet.

Kurt flipped through the channels and finally settled on America's Next Top Model. He let himself get lost in the show, slowly popping grapes into his mouth. The front door opened half way through the show, but Kurt paied it little attention. He heard heavy foot steps stop at the entrance to the room. When it was time for commerical break, Kurt looked over to see Blaine standing there, staring at him unblinkingly. Remembering what he had learned from the other vampires about what happened to Blaine, he decided to try and play nice. "Join me?" he patted the couch.

The happiness in Blaine's eyes lit up the room. In the blink of an eye he was sitting very, very close to Kurt. Surprisingly, Blaine was very warm. Kurt would have denied it if it was mentioned, but he leant against Blaine's side slightly, sokaing up the warmth. He should enjoy the boy attention while it lasted. Once he left this place, he would go back to being the lonely gay kid who crushed on straight guys. So sue him if he was liking the fact that a boy liked him.

"I'm watching America's Next Top Model and that's not about to change. If you don't like it you can leave." He chewed slowly on a grape and dared Blaine to argue with him.

The vampire smirked. "Do not tell the others, but I secretly love this show. I wouldn't change it for the world. Whenever the boys are gone, I watch the shows I love to watch."

Kurt hummed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "That earned you a spot in my good books, Mr. Vampire. So what do you think of Nicole?"

All through out the episode they talked about the models and the photos they had taken. "Oh gaga, she looks like she has gas pains." commented Kurt as he took in the final photo. The model's face was twisted into a weird sort of grimace and she was hunched over akwardly.

Blaine smiled, but he wasn't looking at the tv screen. He loved watching his angel's eyes fill with wonder and happiness. Kurt's precious head was lying gently against his shoulder, and Blaine couldn't have been happier. He placed his hand in the bowl of grapes and picked out a nice one. He held it up to Kurt's lips. The pale boy leaned forward and took the fruit into his mouth. For the briefest of moments Kurt's beautiful lips brushed against his fingertips. He shivered with pleasure. He recalled the feel of those lips on his own. Simply stunning.

"Hey, how do you have cable? Wouldn't people know you were here if you have cable?"

"Well, love, we don't techincally own this place. It's the summer vaction home for this rih family. They haven't visited in years, yet they still pay the cable and electrcity bills. I think they forgot about the place, and are so rich they hardly notice the expense."

"What are you going to do if they ever show up?"

"Send them on their merry way." Blaine thought for a moment. "Or kill them."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

When the first episode ended they watched another and another and another until all the grapes were gone and Kurt had drifted off. When Blaine was absoultely sure that Kurt was asleep, he turned off the tv and pulled the small boy into his lap. Kurt didn't stir. He cuddled with the boy like he used to cuddle with his old teddy bear. He felt so safe with his angel in his arms, like nothing bad could ever happen.

His friends found him a half an hour later in that same position, playing with Kurt's soft hair. Nick smirked at him. "Man, that's totally creepy, you know that, right?"

Blaine glared at the until they retreated into their respective rooms. "Hey!" Nick shouted, causing Kurt to stir and slowly open his eyes. Blaine growled in annoyance. "Who cleaned our rooms!"

"Oh..." Kurt mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "I did that."

"Thanks, Kurt!" yelled David.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because they were disgusting. Seriously, they were worse than my brother Finn's room, and that's saying something."

"I've been trying to get them to clean their rooms since we moved in. Apperences, you know?" Blaine helped Kurt to his feet. "I have a surprise for you, angel?"

"Oh?" Kurt let himself be lead into Blaine's room and sat on the bed. Blaine opened the drawer on his night stand and pulled out two magizines. One had a pitch black cover and the other was..."I love that magizine!" Kurt made a grab for it. Blaine held it out of reach.

"But I haven't told you the best part yet, love." Blaine joined him on the bed. "You get to buy whatever you want."

"Are you crazy, those clothes are insanely expensive!" Kurt snatched the magizine from Blaine's hands and opened it. "I could only dream of owning them." he sighed wistfully.

"Well then I am your dream come true." Blaine said cooly. He dug into the drawer and pulled out a large wad of cash. "Anything you want. Any pair of jeans, any bag, any jacket. It's all yours, angel."

Kurt eyed the money suspciously. "Where did you get that? I doubt you work."

The vampire dismiised his words. He held out a sharpie marker and the magizine. "Don't worry about that. It's not important."

Kurt took the offered items catiously. "What's the catch?"

Blaine patted his legs "You have to sit in my lap."

"No way." he turned his attention back to the magizine.

Blaine pouted. "Please, Angel?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's kind of creepy." Kurt said without looking up.

His chin was gently forced up by strong fingers until he was staring intoBlaine's hazel eyes. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The look in Blaine's eyes was completely serious. "You are flawless, perfect, stunning. An angel."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth uselessly, a pink blush spreading over his face. Nobody had ever talked to him like that before. He had only ever dreamt of a boy saying owrds like that to him. Mostly when he used to have a crush on Finn. He wasn't exactly sure what to say in response. This had to be a joke. Why would someone as incredibly handsome as Blaine say things like this to him. If he really was a vampire, he had probably seen tons of other boys, all better looking than him. Kurt cleared his throat and told himself to stop feeling so disappointed. "Fine," he relented, situating himself on Blaine's lap and uncapping the sharpie. He wasn't about to pass up free clothes.

Blaine gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He opened his own magizine, which was pitch black and had no words on it.

There was a comfortable silence for a time. The only sound was the flipping pages and the squeak of a sharpie marker. Occasionally Blaine would look down at Kurt, smile softly, and press a kiss to the top of his head.

"So how does this vampire thing work?" Kurt asked, circling a grey knee length jacket that he had been eyeing at the mall for a long time.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Like," he searched for the right words. "The vampires myths and all that. If you are a vampire, and I still find it hard to believe even with all that I've seen, then you must know. If I'm going to be trapped here I would like to be informed about the creatures I will be dealing with."

Blaine smile fell. He closed his magizine. "Love, I don't want you to feel like you are trapped here. I...I want you to think of this as your new home."

Kurt turned around and glared at him. "Oh, so I can leave whenever I want then?"

"No, you are to remain here."

"Then I'm trapped here. You took me here against my will and you won't let me leave. I'm a prisoner here. Do you think I would be here otherwise?"

The curly haired boy looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Angel, I thought..."

"No, Blaine, you didn't think. I get all this vampire knowledge shoved at me, I have you perving all over me and touching me while I sleep. Yes, I know about that." Kurt said in answer to Blaine's wide eyes. "And I learned all about Jeremiah from th boys, so I felt bad for you, but you continue to do this. I don't know you! You can't keep me here!"

Blaine let out an angry growl. "If it wasn't for us you would be werewolf food by now! We saved your life!"

"And then you kept me here!" Kurt retorted, getting out of Blaine's lap and off the bed. "You kept me here without any explination, with no reason. I don't want to be here! Why do you insist on not letting me go? I have a family and friends! I go to school! How did you think this was going to work?"

Blaine falltered. "They...they hurt you, angel. David and Jeff found you in the woods, hurt..." He captured Kurt's pale hand. "I want you...you have to understand..."

Kurt ripped his hand away. "I don't understand. I just want to go home..."

Angry vampire Blaine was back. "Well, you're not going anywhere. You are staying here until you love me, damn it!" He got to his feet and shoved Kurt. With his vampire strength behind it, Kurt flew to the wall and hit it with a loud thud. The second Blaine realized what he had done he was at Kurt's side, stumbling over apology after apology, trying to cradle Kurt's delicate head in his arms.

His angel violently flinched away from him and tried to hide against the wall. "Go away..." Kurt hissed, his perfect icy blue orbs filled with fear and anger. "Leave me alone..."

"Angel, I am so so sorry, please..."

Slim fingers tangled in his curly hair and yanked his face forward. "Leave me the hell alone, Blaine, before I grab the a bed post, carve it into a stake and stab it through your fucking heart." A single tear slipped down his angel's face. Blaine longed to brush it away. "Go away..."

Knowing if he stayed he would be causing his love pain, Blaine left as quickly as he could. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and smashed into millions an millions of pieces that could never be repaired. He dragged himself into the living room and threw himself down on the couch. He was a horrible, horrible person. Had he learned nothing? He was no better than Jeremiah.

He heard rather than saw someone enter the room. "Blaine, stop acting like a sad sack and sit up."

"I hurt him..." Blaine grumbled into the couch. "I don't know what I am doing..."

"And that," said Jeff, perching on the arm of the couch and patting Blaine's fluffy head. "Is why I am going to help you."

**OKay, so I hope you liked the chapter. I'm not too sure of it, but it is up to you guys. I will be gone for two days, but when I get back I will continue to work on my stories.**

**Also, I've decided to take my writing out of the world of Fanfiction and start working on a book. So I have a favor to ask. If any of my readers or Gay, Lesbian, or Transgender and you have a story you want to tell (it can be happy, sad or anything you want) and are willing to share with me I would appreciate it if you would tell me, as that is what the book it about. You don't have to be mentioned in it if you don't want to. It's going to be a book of short stories, so I'm mainly looking for ideas. So even if your straight and you have an idea for a short story involving something LGBT, let me know. And please Private message me with these, as I don't want that in reviews where any one could see it, and I'd like to keep the two separate.**

**And last but not least, I HATED the last Glee episode. That was a load of garbage and I am just...shocked. I'm still waiting for them to release the actual final epsiode, because whatever that was had to be a joke. It wasn't even saved by the Klaine scene. And what the hell? How does Rachel get in NYADA? She bombed her audtion and then stalks the audtion lady, and then she gets in? I had no hope for Finn, but what about Kurt? No closure for him? You know in the time we got to see Rachel walked down a sidewalk they could have wrapped up some things. And on the topic of Rachel, I am more than happy that her and Finn broke. I've hated their relationship since the beginning.**

**Anyway, give me your thoughts, both on the fanfiction and the final episode:)**

**Updates on where where I will post my stories in case fanfiction deletes my story can be found on my profile:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm terrible at apologizes, Jeff," Blaine complained as his friend pushed him towards the living room forcefully. "It will mean nothing to him."

The blonde stopped in his pushing, pausing near their destination. He lowered his voice so that only a vampire would be able to hear it. "Do you want Kurt?"

"More than anything," Blaine said without a bit of doubt.

"Then you need to stop this," Jeff admonished. "You need to be stronger. You need to go in there and apologize for hurting him or there is no chance he will ever return your affections. If you wish to have him, Blaine, you are going to have to work for it." Jeff pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter boy. Blaine was rightly shocked at this. He hadn't hugged any of his friends in what seemed like ages. Hesitantly, Blaine hugged back, very unsure of himself. "I know how lonely you've been. I know you haven't wanted to be close to anyone after what happened with Jeremiah. But no matter what the others say, I know Kurt will be good for you. We talked about this. You can't be big, bad scary Blaine to Kurt. You have to be the Blaine that I know is still inside of you." Jeff let go of him. He poked Blaine in the chest, grinning. "Release your inner nerdy, Disney loving self and there is no way he will be able to resist you." With those words, Jeff grabbed Blaine's shoulders and gave him a gentle shove into the living room. He motioned him forward when Blaine didn't make any move to approach the boy in the room.

His angel sat curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn next to him. He was watching Aladdin on the TV, gorgeous blue eyes fixated on the screen. He had said not a word to Kurt since yesterday, when he had hurt him. Jeff had told him to give the boy space before trying anything close to an apology. Kurt had needed time and he had gotten it. If Blaine had to go one more restless night without the warmth of his angel pressed against him he would surely go insane. He needed Kurt in his arms, happy, safe, and loved.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Kurt didn't even look at him. He just lifted his arm and threw something in Blaine's general direction. The vampire caught it and looked down, seeing that it was the magazine he had given Kurt. When he opened it and flipped though, he noticed that things were circled all throughout the book.

He quickly passed it to Jeff, who was watching from the sidelines and shooed him away with the order to get whatever Kurt had circled.

Slowly, cautiously, Blaine walked forward until he was standing with his stomach to the back of the couch, looking down at his angel, once again taking in his delicate features. He watched as Kurt's nimble fingers slipped into the popcorn bowl, plucking up one solitary piece and wrapping his perfectly pink lips around it. Blaine gulped, quickly turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Angel?"

Kurt pretended not to hear him, curling farther into the couch. Blaine tried again, but got the same results.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Blaine marched over to the TV and turned it off. That got Kurt's attention. He sat up straight, glaring at Blaine with eyes that almost made the vampire take a step back. "What the hell was that about?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about. I've decided that I'm going to sit here until the cops come and stab you with a stake or something. I'm done with this whole thing." He picked up the remote and turned the TV back on, snubbing the curly haired boy yet again.

Blaine defiantly hit the button again, making the screen go black once more. "Stop ignoring me, Kurt. I want to apologize for my actions."

Equally as defiant, Kurt made the TV go back on, averting his gaze from Blaine and instead focusing on the movie. Aladdin and Jasmine had begun singing 'A Whole New World', and he happily started silently singing along.

Tired of being disregarded by the beautiful boy, Blaine crouched down near the TV and ripped the plug from the wall. He turned around just in time to catch the remote aimed at his head and receive a hate-filled glare from Kurt. "Fuck you!" Kurt shouted, standing up. "Leave me the hell alone, god damn it!"

The vampire struggled to remain calm. Anger was slowly but surely building up inside him as well, threatening to over spill at any moment. He didn't like those nasty words coming from his innocent angel, nor did he enjoy the dark looks Kurt was giving him.

"Angel, just listen for a moment…"

"No! Fuck you and fuck this whole damn place! I want to go home!"

Blaine was next to him in seconds, trying to pull the frantic, furious boy into his arms. "Please, calm down. What has made you so angry, Angel?"

A sharp slap across his face caused Blaine to loosen his grip. He raised a hand to his cheek, staring with disbelief and more than a little bit of anger at the pale boy before him. Kurt was shaking, tears pricking his eyes, his face flushed red. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed, slowly taking a few steps back before turning and running from the room. Before Blaine made the move to follow, he heard the crash of something hitting the ground and a pain filled cry from his angel.

The vampire took off after him, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

He caught up quickly, finding Kurt lying on the ground next to a toppled hall table. He gathered the boy into his arms and pulled him to his chest. Blaine held him there despite his struggling, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing his back softly. He refused to let go even as Kurt pounded at his chest, cursing him to the high heavens.

Eventually Kurt stopped, curling his fingers into Blaine's shirt and letting his sobs come to a stop, wiping quickly at his tear stained face. He looked up at Blaine with beautiful red rimmed eyes, sniffling. The vampire leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the pale forehead.

His eyes traveled down to Kurt's leg and he stiffened, gaze locking on a trail of bright red blood as it trickled down from a rip in the pants where there was a cut. Kurt must have injured himself when he crashed into the table.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop staring at the red liquid. His eyes darkened, tongue coming out to swipe along his lips. God, the _smell!_ So delicious, practically begging him to tear that pale neck open and lap at the blood that poured out. His fangs grew longer and his pants tighter at a new image that entered his mind.

_He had Kurt pinned beneath him, naked as the day he was born. His beautifully pale body was covered in a light sheen of sweat from his exertions, and spread out invitingly for Blaine's appraisal. With one quick thrust he was buried inside his angel, and as Kurt's walls tightened pleasurably around his cock, he sunk his fangs deep into that pale neck, sucking down delicious tasting blood. And as the blood came, he thrust harder and harder, listening to the lovely, sexy little sounds spilling from his angel's mouth…_

"Blaine!"

He was brought back to reality by Nick's shout. Blinking quickly, he realized the position he was in. Kurt was under him, his wrists pinned above his head. Blaine's face was buried in the boy's neck, tongue running over his porcelain skin.

He made a move to let go of Kurt, but again the sweet aroma hit his nose. He was drawn back to that creamy neck, the blood rushing just beneath the surface like a siren song to him. God, he wanted to taste it so bad. Just a drop and he would be happy. _Just one tiny taste…_

His fangs, which had retreated in his shock, shot from his gums quickly at the prospect of blood. With his mind fogged with bloodlust, he forgot everything but that he needed to feed. He needed to feed _now_.

A blow to his stomach dislodged him from his place atop Kurt and he was sent flying, only to crash into a wall moments later. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked just in time to see Nick usher his angel into a room and give Blaine a dark look door slamming the door.

The sound of the lock sliding shut echoed in his ears, and though he knew it would be a laughably simple matter to break the door down and be near Kurt again, he held himself back. He leaned forward until his forehead touched his knees, and gripped his curly hair in between his fingertips. _I almost killed Kurt, _Blaine realized, feeling a single tear streak down his face.

He couldn't be there. He had to leave. Scrambling to his feet, Blaine ran, leaving the house and continuing into the surrounding woods. He went deep, wanting to get as far away from the cabin as possible. When he felt like he'd gone far enough away, yet still close enough that he could get back quickly if there was a problem, he scaled a tree with all the ease of the woodland creatures around him and took a seat on one of the branches. He drew his knees up to his chest, hiding his face.

The crying started almost instantly afterwards. God, he hadn't cried in months. Blood came streaking down his face, staining his cheeks and dripping onto his clothes. He was a monster. He'd been only seconds away from tearing apart Kurt's throat and drinking his fill of the boy's blood. He would have murdered one of the most important things in his life just to get a taste of blood. He was disgusting. His desire for Kurt was strong. He wanted Kurt. God, did he want Kurt. But he'd just ruined any chance he could have had with the boy. His anger had ruined everything. Kurt wouldn't want somebody who had tried to kill him, who attacked him again and again, who couldn't even apologize properly afterwards.

Jeff was wrong. No matter what he did, Kurt would never want him. Hell, he probably had tons of boys back at his school who wanted Kurt, all of who were better by far than Blaine.

Blaine knew he was broken. Ever since Jeremiah he'd never been the same. Blaine shuddered at the memory. His time with Jeremiah had been horrifying. Jeremiah had always liked him best. Sure, he occasionally called the others into his room, but with Blaine it was an everyday occurrence. On their very first day, Jeremiah had made sure to make it very clear what Blaine's place was. That day, they'd spent hours in his bedroom, doing little else but fucking. And every single day since, at least once, Blaine had been called into Jeremiah's room to do exactly that. After a while, he took up permanent residence in the madman's room. And it hadn't just ended there. Jeremiah was never fully satisfied. Eventually, Jeremiah got new pretty boys, and he made Blaine use them just like he did. Most of the time it was Jeremiah fucking them, while Blaine used their mouths violently. He'd been forced to watch Jeremiah take these boys, see the sadness and pain in their eyes, and know that he was partly the cause. He'd cry himself to sleep, listening to Jeremiah shower him with praise, hearing the boys either killed right on the spot for blood, or dragged back to whatever cell Jeremiah was keeping them in for later use.

Blaine had broken pretty early on, eyes dead and movements automatic. He no longer fought Jeremiah when the man wanted to have him, and raped the unwilling boys with no emotion. It was only the knowledge that his friends, his fellow Warblers, were being subjected to the same thing that compelled him to attempt escape. Otherwise, he would still be with Jeremiah, still be his pet.

His successful attempt at letting his friends escape had angered Jeremiah beyond all reason. He'd dragged Blaine back to his room and beaten him to a bloody pulp, screaming at him loud enough for the entire manor to hear. He'd then raped Blaine, violently and with mercy, for what at the time had seemed like hours. And when he could no longer continue, Jeremiah called some of his other vampire minions to continue, and they proceeded to violate Blaine well into the early hours of the next day.

Jeremiah had left him in the room, naked, bleeding, and covered in come. Blaine had used every last ounce of his remaining energy to escape, slipping away and meeting his friends where they had agreed on before collapsing.

And he knew that he'd never been the same. The boy he'd been before was buried deep inside of him. The boy who sang Disney songs, jumped on furniture, and wore cute little sweater vests hadn't made an appearance in what felt like forever. He knew Kurt would like that Blaine Anderson, but he no longer had access to that side of his personality.

Now his whole life was focused on continuing to run away from Jeremiah. His only goal was to keep his friends safe and alive. He'd sacrifice himself if it meant that his friends would continue to be free. He'd thought that was all his life would consist would consist of. Running and hiding.

But then Kurt had shown up. Beautiful, perfect, amazing Kurt. He brought a tiny ray of hope to Blaine's dark world. His smile melted Blaine's heart and his presence spread happiness though his entire being. He never wanted Kurt to leave. Because if Kurt left, he'd be plunged into darkness. His friends tried to help him, but there efforts just reminded him of what had happened, and his condition became even worse. The only way he could clear his mind of the dark thoughts was to have sex with Sebastian, or run off into the woods to kill something. Yet now, just holding Kurt in his arms was enough to chase away the darkness of his mind. Kurt only brought him happy thoughts. Kurt gave him control, made him feel like he was needed. After Jeremiah, Blaine had felt disgusting and worthless. Kurt made him feel important.

Even these thoughts, though, only made Blaine's mood worsen. Thinking of Kurt and Jeremiah in the same short span of time was not a good idea, because he knew what Jeremiah's type was, and Kurt fit the bill perfectly. Had Jeremiah been around, Kurt would already have been dragged back to that horrible manor, to be raped and used by Jeremiah for days on end. And Jeremiah wouldn't kill Kurt immediately. No, Kurt was too beautiful for that. Jeremiah would try to break him, and keep him for days, weeks, months, maybe even permanently. Blaine had heard a little while ago that Jeremiah was growing frustrated with his lack of success in tracking Blaine down, and was considering getting a replacement. Jeremiah would take Kurt in a heartbeat, he knew. While Jeremiah had really taken to Blaine, boys like Kurt were his real fetish. Lithe, pale, beautiful, and delicate. He liked boys he could dominate completely, and he liked to watch. He would make other vampires rape Kurt, just so he could watch the boy be taken. And he'd call Kurt beautiful, shower him in worship, only to destroy him, because that was how Jeremiah worked. Keeping Kurt with him, he knew the chances of Jeremiah finding Kurt were higher.

Yet even with this reasoning, Blaine couldn't even bare thinking about letting Kurt go. He couldn't let the one ray of happiness in his life be put out. He'd keep Kurt safe. It was what he was best at, after all. Anyway, he couldn't send Kurt back to the place he'd been beaten. Someone had left Kurt in the woods, someone had beat him and left him to die. He would not be the one who returned Kurt to the ones who had caused him harm. No matter what it took, Blaine would do his best to make Kurt love him. He would not be alone anymore. But he would not force him to do so. He wanted Kurt's love of his own free will.

Blaine made a decision right then and there, that he would not let Kurt leave, but if the boy somehow managed to escape him, then Blaine would not follow him. That seemed fair enough to him, anyway.

Blaine remained out there for a decent amount of time, mulling over his thoughts and giving Kurt a chance to be away from him for a while. Hopefully it would be enough, for even now the ache of not having his angel near him was starting to affect Blaine.

Eventually, he knew he had to return. It was near the end of the month, and there was no telling when Sebastian would show up. The werewolf was always inconsistent with his visits. If Blaine wasn't there when Sebastian arrived, it would lead to disaster. His only hope was to try to hide Kurt when the werewolf came, and hope his scent wouldn't be caught. If the werewolves heard that they were harboring a human, it would lead to nothing good.

Though the odds of Sebastian showing up on that day were slim to none, it didn't hurt to be safe.

He cautiously entered the house, only to be smacked about the head by Jeff. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" the blond yelled, grabbing Blaine by his shirt and dragging him over to the couch, throwing him down. "Did you completely fucking ignore what I told you before you talked to Kurt?"

Blaine at least had the decency to look ashamed. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes downcast. "I-I don't know what happened. I don't know where it all went wrong."

"You don't know where it went wrong?" Jeff scoffed, standing in front of Blaine with his hands on his hips like an angry parent. "How about when you bothered the crap out of him, grabbed him, lost your fucking temper, caused him to run out of the room and hurt himself, and then almost fucking murdered him!? I think it went wrong somewhere in there, Blaine!"

"Listen!" Blaine growled, and Jeff stepped down a little, instinct forcing him to lower himself before a stronger vampire. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen. It just did! I lost my temper, and Kurt got hurt because of it. I was an idiot, and I want to leave it at that. I messed up, okay? I messed up big time." He sighed, sinking into the couch and placing his hands over his face. "I fucked everything up and now Kurt hates me."

"A little bit," Jeff said. He joined Blaine on the couch, pulling the shorter boy into his arms. Blaine rested his head against his friend's chest, closing his eyes when Jeff started stroking his curly hair. "He's okay, you know. Just a little cut. Nothing serious. Though you did scare the crap out of him. Nick patched him up."

"Where is he?"

"Blaine, I don't thin-"

"I need to apologize."

"Maybe later."

"But I-"

"Later," Jeff insisted. "I don't think he wants to see you right now."

They remained like that for a few more minutes in silence, before Blaine decided to break it. "I've destroyed any chance I ever had with him, haven't I?"

Jeff snorted. "Not entirely. You've still got a very slim chance, if you can pull your head out of your ass and keep your temper in check long enough to take it."

"I don't see how he'd ever want me. I tried to kill him."

Jeff waved the matter away. "That can be blamed on your vampireness or whatever. We'll work on it. Nick already had a little chat with Kurt about how hard it is to control your urges when you are a vampire. He's still pissed at you, but at least now he sort of understands. A little bit, at least. Anyway, for now, if you are going to apologize, you have to do it right."

Blaine was forced from his comfortable position and pulled up to his feet. Jeff yanked on him until he followed him down the hallways and to Jeff's room. There, waiting for him, were Nick, Wes, and David, surrounded by various shopping bags. "Luckily for you, when you were sulking in the woods for freaking hours, David and Wes had the sense of mind to go get those clothes Kurt picked out while we were here consoling him. Nothing says I'm sorry like ten bags full of expensive clothes."

"Kurt's not so shallow that he'd forgive me simply because I give him clothes."

"Of course not. It's going to take a hell lot more than that for him to forgive you. But it's a start." Nick came forward, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Jeff continued, "You're going to put this outfit on and present these clothes to Kurt, after we give you a little lesson on how you are going to apologize. He's not going to forgive you immediately, but it will at least get the ball rolling again. I've managed to convince/black mail Wes and David into helping us, even though they disapprove of the whole thing. We'll need all the help we can get to clean up this mess you've made." Jeff smiled, clapping his hands together. "Now let's get started."

An hour later, Blaine stood before the door to his room, head spinning with new information and clutching shopping bags tightly in his hands. He was nervous. Immensely nervous. He had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was going to reject him flat out, and that he would never again get to hold his angel in his arms. He would continue to pine after a boy who would never want him, and that would be his fate.

Blaine shook his head, flinging the negative thoughts from his mind. It was worth a shot, at the very least. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing. A tight, black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and at least three of the buttons undone, exposing a decent amount of his chest. Tight, form fitting black jeans covered his legs, and black converse adorned his feet. Jeff had styled his hair slightly, getting the curls a bit more under control, but in a way that looked perfectly messy.

He thought he looked fine, but didn't see the point in dressing up in the first place. The whole thing was stupid to begin with.

Before he lost his nerve, Blaine cleared his throat and rapped the door with his knuckles. "Angel?" he called out, not expecting any answer. He received none. "Angel, please open the door. I come bearing clothes."

At first there was nothing. Then, Blaine heard a little shuffling noise, and then the sound of the door knob being twisted. The door open slightly, and a blue eye peeked through the crack it created. Kurt's gaze swept him up and down for a moment, and then locked on to the bags in his hands. He sighed and gave a little grumble, before opening the door fully. He turned away, walking back towards the bed and sitting down, tense and ready to run at a moment's notice.

Blaine approached slowly, cautiously, like he was afraid if he moved too fast, he might startle Kurt. "I got the things you wanted from the magazine," he said, holding out the bags in front of him. Kurt took them one by one, placing them on the bed next to him. He grabbed one and started going through it, inspecting the clothes inside.

Blaine stood there awkwardly, looking over his angel. Kurt was now were a loose purple shirt and too big blue jeans, which sat precariously on his hips. He must have borrowed them from one of the boys. His feet were bare, and tucked under him on the bed. He looked so small and delicate. Blaine ached to pull him into his arms. He cleared his throat instead. "Angel?"

Kurt didn't stop searching through the bags.

Blaine continued anyway. "I . . . I know my actions earlier today were unacceptable and inexcusable. I regret deeply what I did. The very last thing I want to do is hurt you. I do not ask for your forgiveness. I only ask that you understand how sorry I am, and how much I have torn myself apart for my actions."

His angel paused, seemingly lost in thought. Blaine shuffled nervously, waiting for the movement when Kurt would reject him and never talk to him again. When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine steeled himself for the anger that was sure to come.

"Sit down."

Blaine looked up quickly, shocked. Kurt was pointing to a spot on the bed next to him. He practically scrambled onto the bed, taking his place next to his angel. He moved to touch the boy, but a cold glare stopped him. He stuck his hands between his legs and looked down, waiting for Kurt to speak. "I know you seriously don't believe that dressing up in a hot outfit and giving me clothes is going to make me forgive you. You're not that stupid. But I at least respect the effort." He sighed, glancing at Blaine. "I don't want to forgive you for what you did." Blaine's heart sunk. "I really don't. But I'm not one for holding a grudge. So, I suppose I forgive you, now that I've had time to think about it, and some things were explained to me."

The smile on Blaine's face lit up the whole room. "Thank you, angel. I promise I'll never-"

Kurt cut him off. "I said I forgive you, but I have some conditions first."

Blaine nodded. His friends had warned him about this.

"First, I want a room of my own. Or, I at least want to be able to be able to stay with another of the boys. I don't feel comfortable sleeping the same room as you."

Blaine tried not to show that his heart was breaking. He nodded. Jeff had told him that Kurt might ask for that. "You may stay with Nick and Jeff, if you wish."

Kurt looked shocked that his demand had gone over so easily. "Right. Well, I have a second thing I want as well."

"I assume you want to see your father one last time a reassure him that you are fine."

Kurt nodded.

The vampire had known it was only a matter of time before Kurt asked something like that. Both of these demands only served to push him and his angel apart. "Well," he said, deciding last minute to try and make one more desperate move. "I have something to ask of you as well."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not exactly sure the one whose doing the apologizing is supposed to be making demands."

Blaine laughed, too. "And well, here I am." He swallowed, gathering his nerve. "I haven't exactly been secretive about my feelings towards you."

"That's putting it lightly."

Blaine blushed. "Yes. Well, I realize that you do not return these affections, but," He made a desperate move, grabbing Kurt's hand and holding it tight in his own. He looked deep into those blue eyes, gaze begging. "I only ask that you give me a chance, just one chance, to win your heart. I will longer force myself upon you, no will I make you accept my offer. But I really like you, Kurt. I do. And I want a chance to prove that to you."

Kurt remained silent for a long time after Blaine's statement, looking at their hands. Blaine's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, and he already felt the blood welling up behind his eyes. Kurt didn't want him, didn't even want to give him a chance. When he moved to get up and run away, however, Kurt pulled him back down. "I'm completely insane," he started, letting go of Blaine's hand. "And apparently so are you. But since you clearly have no intention of letting me go, and an attempt to escape would be either met with backlash from you or being mauled to death by werewolves, as Nick was very quick to explain in detail, I might as well get used to being here. And as long as I'm here, and now that I know what's happened to you in the past," Blaine flinched in remembrance. "I'll give you a chance. From what I understand, you're really alone here. Besides," Kurt gave him a once over with his eyes. "Having a hot guy flirt with me isn't exactly the worst thing that's ever happened."

Blaine had never been happier. He bounced up and down on the bed, and leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed, swatting Blaine lightly on the side of the head. "Thank you so much, Angel. You are perfect."

"Alright, alright," Kurt stood up, smiling, and moved towards the door, pulling it open. "Now leave. I have to take a shower."

Blaine gave him a huge grin and then bounded out of the room. He passed Jeff in the hallway, giving the boy before continuing on his ecstatic way. Jeff smiled after the boy, and turned to Kurt, who was still standing in the doorway, watching Blaine go. "Thank you so much," Jeff said. "It really means a lot to him, and to the rest of us as well. We only want to see him happy again."

"I gave him a chance like you asked. Just remember that if he ever does anything to hurt me like that again, I'm gone, and you will help me leave, like you promised. Right?" He shot a suspicious glare at the blonde boy.

Jeff nodded. "Of course."

"Good, now keep him out of the room for a while. I was serious about that shower. Afterwards, I'll be moving into you and Nick's room." At Jeff's confirmation, he shut the door quickly.

Jeff moved into the living room, seeing Blaine dancing around in happiness. He grinned, going up and giving Blaine a pat on the bed. "I'm guessing he forgave you and said yes, then?"

"Yes! I knew he couldn't resist my devilish good looks and my vampire charm."

Jeff hadn't seen Blaine this happy in a very long time. Part of him felt bad about going behind his friend's back and making a deal with Kurt. It was betraying Blaine's trust. But another part of him didn't care, because Blaine was finally smiling again after what seemed like ages. It was all worth it to see him happy, running around the room like a puppy dog with his curls bouncing all around his head.

The wonderful moment was destroyed by a knock on the door.

Both boys froze, terror coursing through their very beings. Though David and Wes had gone out to do something, they knew it wasn't them. The boys never knocked. There was only one person who ever knocked when they came to the house.

Another knock sounded, and Blaine gulped, moving towards it. With a deep breath, he opened the door. Standing there, smirking, was none other than Sebastian Smythe, alpha werewolf.

The tall boy leaned down, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips that quickly turned dirty. When he pulled away, he noticed Blaine's worried look. "Sorry, babe, I know you weren't expecting me for a few more days, but you know, pack problems and all that."

Sebastian went to take a step inside the house, but Blaine blocked him. He tsked. "Blainers, don't be like that. I've been early penalty of times and besides," the werewolf leaned forward, sniffing. His eyes darkened when he picked up a new scent he'd never smelt before. He liked his lips. "Something smells absolutely delicious."

**To be continued, hopefully sometime relatively soon. Sorry, not sorry, for the cliff hanger :P**

**Also, if you're a fan of my Ben 10 story Just Like Me, I've recently added a second chapter, though it was supposed to originally supposed to be a one shot. Go check it out :)**

**And don't forget to review!**


End file.
